1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a seismograph system.
2. Description of Related Art
Seismograph systems are used to locate source and measure size of earthquakes. Modern seismograph systems are typically electromagnetic type. These electromagnetic seismograph systems are typically bulky and high-cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a seismograph system, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.